Verkauft
by AaronChiara
Summary: Logans Cousine Caroline sieht angeblich auf der Straße Logans Schwester June. Max hilft ihm dabei, die Identität des Mädchens herauszubekommen.


Title: Verkauft Autor: Aaron Chiara EMail: Aaron Chiaraweb.de Fandom: Dark Angel Rating: PG Genre: Drama Hauptpersonen: Logan, Max, Zack, Bling, Jonas, Lydecker, June (eigene Kreation)  
Zeitgeschehen: nach „Kunstliebhaber" Zusammenfassung: Logans Cousine Caroline sieht angeblich auf der Straße Logans Schwester June. Max hilft ihm dabei, die Identität des Mädchens herauszubekommen.  
(Mehr wird nicht verraten ;-) sonst ist die Spannung weg)  
Disclaimer: Diese Geschichte ist von einem Fan für Fans geschrieben. Ich verdiene keinen Cent daran. Die vorkommenden Charaktere gehören Cameron/Eglee Productions, 20th Century Studios und Fox/Vox.  
  
Verkauft  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Logans Apartment  
  
- Das kann nicht sein. Sie ist seit über 11 Jahren tot. Wir haben sie nur drei Monate nach meiner Mutter beerdigt. Caroline muss sich einfach geirrt haben. Das kann unmöglich June gewesen sein.  
  
Bling: „Logan, deine Cousine ist da!"  
  
Logan stellte das Bild seiner Familie wieder auf die Anrichte und drehte seinen Rollstuhl in Richtung Tür. Eine sehr elegant gekleidete junge Frau betrat den Raum und ging auf Logan zu.  
  
Logan: „ Bist du dir wirklich sicher, das es June war. Meinst du nicht, du hast dich getäuscht?"  
  
Caroline: „Danke, mir geht es auch gut."  
  
Logan: „Tut mir leid, ich bin wohl nen bisschen durcheinander."  
  
Caroline setzte sich auf das Sofa neben Logans Rollstuhl und sah ihn mit ernstem Blick an.  
  
Caroline: „Glaubst du wirklich, ich würde in dir alles hoch kramen, wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher wäre. Ich weiß, wie schwer es damals für dich gewesen ist. Erst deine Mutter und dann auch noch deine Schwester. Aber glaub mir, es war June."  
  
Logan: „Wann genau hast du sie gesehen?"  
  
Caroline: „Ich war gerade auf den Weg zur Arbeit und musste an ner roten Ampel anhalten, da lief sie auf dem Bürgersteig an mir vorbei. Ich dachte ich träume und hab noch mal genau hingeschaut. Tja, dann wurde die Ampel grün und ich bin in die nächste Querstraße eingebogen. Hab mein Auto geparkt und mich zu Fuß noch mal umgeschaut. Aber sie war schon weg."  
  
Logan: „Wo war das genau?"  
  
Caroline: „Ecke Fairway und Eddisson. Was willst du jetzt tun?"  
  
Logan: „Na was wohl, sie suchen. Wenn es wirklich June war, dann werde ich sie finden."  
  
Caroline: „Kann ich dir irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Logan: „Nein, das schaffe ich schon allein. Danke."  
  
Caroline stand auf und ging zur Tür. Sie drehte sich um und schaute auf das Bild auf der Anrichte.  
  
Caroline: „Ich.......Meld dich, wenn du was rausgefunden hast."  
  
Logan: „Mach ich. Grüß Adrian und die Kinder von mir."  
  
Logan hörte, wie Bling sie verabschiedete und dann die Tür schloss. Er kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und lehnte sich an den Türrahmen.  
  
Bling: „Willst du reden?"  
  
Logan: „Worüber?"  
  
Bling: „ Über deine Schwester und was damals passiert ist. Ich sehe doch, dass dich das mitnimmt."  
  
Logan: „Da gibt es nichts zu reden. June ist vor elf Jahren von einem Bandenmitglied der Chiecks erschossen wurden. Sie war einfach zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."  
  
Bling: „Wie alt war sie damals?"  
  
Logan: „Fünf Jahre. Mein Onkel Janos hatte sie gerade vom Ballettunterricht abgeholt und wollte mit ihr zu seinem Auto. Da ging die Schießerei los. Anscheinend liegt das Glück angeschossen zu werden in unserer Familie."  
  
Bling: „Glaubst du denn, das es wirklich June war, die Caroline gesehen hat?"  
  
Logan: „ Ich würde es nur zu gerne, aber......Ich weiß es nicht!"  
  
Bling schaute Logan an und sah den Schmerz in seinen Augen. Er merkte, dass Logan nicht mehr darüber sprechen wollte und ging in die Küche.  
Logan schaute wieder auf das Bild auf der Anrichte. Dann griff er nach dem Telefonhörer und wählte eine Nummer.  
  
Normal: „JamPony, was kann ich für sie tun?"  
  
Logan: „Guten Tag, mein Name ist Logan Cale. Ich hätte ein Päckchen zum ausliefern."  
  
Normal: „Kein Problem, ich schicke ihnen jemanden vorbei."  
  
Logan: „Wäre es möglich, dass sie Max Guevara damit beauftragen können?"  
  
Normal: „Warum ausgerechnet sie?"  
  
Logan: „Ich war mit ihrer Arbeit die letzten Male sehr zufrieden. Ich bin nun mal ein Gewohnheitstier!"  
  
Normal: „Der Kunde ist König, wenn sie es wünschen. Wie lautet ihre Adresse?"  
  
Logan: „Sie weiß schon Bescheid, danke."  
  
Logan legte den Telefonhörer wieder auf. Er wusste, dass er es allein nicht schaffen würde, das Mädchen zu finden. Vor allem wohl kaum zu Fuß verfolgen zu können.  
Eine halbe Stunde später klingelte es an der Tür. Max betrat Logans Arbeitszimmer und schaute ihm über die Schulter.  
  
Max: „Es reicht ihnen wohl nicht, dass ich schon in meiner Freizeit für sie arbeite, sie wollen mich jetzt wohl 24 Stunden am Tag beschäftigen. Also, wo ist das Päckchen, ich bin mit Original Cindy zum Mittag verabredet und sie schätzt es gar nicht, wenn man sie versetzt."  
  
Logan: „Es gibt kein Päckchen, ich wollte sie um einen Gefallen bitten."  
  
Max: „Und warum dann die Sache mit JamPony?"  
  
Logan: „Um ihnen nicht schon wieder Ärger zu machen. Sie hätten wegen mir schon mal beinahe ihren Job verloren."  
  
Max: „Scheint logisch. Also, welchen bösen Jungen müssen wir diesmal in Kittchen bringen?"  
  
Logan: „Hier geht es nicht um irgendwelche bösen Jungen, sondern um ein junges Mädchen."  
  
Währenddessen kam aus dem Drucker ein Photo eines ca. 16 jährigen Mädchens mit blonden Haaren und blauen Augen. Logan reichte es weiter an Max.  
  
Logan: „Sie ist 16 Jahre alt und ca. 1,70 m groß. Sie wurde das letzte Mal heut Morgen Ecke Fairway und Eddisson gesehen."  
  
Max betrachtete das Bild.  
  
Max: „Was hat sie angestellt? Wie ne Schwerverbrecherin sieht sie ja nicht gerade aus!"  
  
Logan: „Das ist unwichtig. Ich muss wissen, wie sie heißt und wo sie wohnt."  
  
Max: „Mit anderen Worten, ich riskiere schon wieder meinen Kopf, ohne zu wissen, ob es sich überhaupt lohnt?"  
  
Logan: „Max, dass ist verdammt wichtig für mich. Also.....Helfen sie mir?"  
  
Max: „Ok, ok. Ich halt die Augen offen. Wenn ich was rausgefunden habe, melde ich mich."  
  
Logan: „ Versuchen sie ihr bestes!"  
  
Max: „Tu ich das nicht immer."  
  
Mit einer Art winkender Handbewegung verließ Max Logans Apartment. Logan nahm derweil das Bild seiner kleinen Schwester aus dem Scanner und steckte es zurück in das Photoalbum. Er schaute sich das Bild auf dem Monitor noch einmal an. So in etwa hätte June elf Jahre später ausgesehen.  
  
Kapitel 2  
  
In den Straßen von Seattle  
  
Max fuhr mit dem Fahrrad durch die Straßen von Seattle zu der von Logan angegebenen Adresse.  
  
- Oh man, jetzt bin auch schon während meiner Arbeitszeit für Logan unterwegs. Das Mittagessen mit Cindy kann ich auch knicken. Aber die Sache schien ihm wirklich wichtig zu sein. Ok, dann wollen wir uns mal an die Arbeit machen. Kann ja nicht so schwer sein.  
  
Am Ziel angekommen, fragte Max die vorbeigehenden Passanten, ob sie das Mädchen auf dem Bild kennen würden, doch ohne Erfolg. Sie entschloss sich, es in den angrenzenden Geschäften zu versuchen. Vor einem Trödelladen sah sie einen älteren Mann sitzen und ging auf ihn zu.  
  
Max: „Entschuldigen sie, kennen sie das Mädchen hier auf dem Photo?"  
  
Der alte Mann kam näher und betrachtete das Bild genau.  
  
Alter Mann: „Ja, die war vorhin hier. Nein, warten sie. Heute Morgen habe ich sie gesehen."  
  
Max: „Wissen sie vielleicht auch, wo sie hingegangen ist?"  
  
Alter Mann: „Na ja, kommt drauf an, wie wichtig ihnen die Information ist!"  
  
Max: „Fünf Dollar, mehr ist nicht drin."  
  
- Bei der Gelegenheit sollte ich mal mit Logan über eine Erhöhung der Spesengelder reden.  
  
Alter Mann: „Für zehn verrat ich ihnen auch, was sie wollte."  
  
Max: „Sollten ihre Informationen nicht stimmen, komme ich wieder und hole mir das Geld zurück!"  
  
Max hielt dem Mann einen zehn Dollar-Schein vor die Nase.  
  
Alter Mann: „Sie wollte von mir wissen, ob ich auch Gegenstände von der Straße ankaufe, aber ich bin ein ehrlicher Geschäftsmann. Wer weiß, wo die das Zeug her hat."  
  
Max: „Natürlich."  
  
Alter Mann: „Sie ist dann hier die Straße runtergegangen, in Richtung South Market."  
  
Der alte Mann will sich den Schein nehmen, doch der war wieder in Max Tasche verschwunden.  
  
Alter Mann: „Hey sie schulden mir zehn Dollar!"  
  
Max: „Sie sagten doch gerade, sie seinen ein ehrlicher Geschäftsmann. Sie würden doch niemals für einen kleinen Gefallen Geld nehmen. Oder...?"  
  
Max schwang sich auf ihr Fahrrad und fuhr die Straße runter. Sie hielt Ausschau nach dem Mädchen, doch Fehlanzeige. Nach einer Weile entschied sie sich, zurück zu JamPony zu fahren. Auf halben Weg sah sie über sich eine Drohne. Sie schob ihr Cap nach hinten und bog in die nächste Seitenstraße ein. Sie versteckte sich im ersten Hauseingang und wartete, bis die Drohne außer Sichtweite war. Sie wollte gerade weiterfahren, als sie im Hauseingang gegenüber ein junges blondes Mädchen rausgehen sah. Es war die junge Frau auf dem Photo. Max ließ ihr Rad an einer Hauswand angelehnt und folgte ihr zu Fuß. Sie gingen die Hauptstraße hinunter und bogen dann zweimal links ein und standen vor einer verkommenden Pension. Das Mädchen ging hinein. Max wartete noch einen Augenblick, bis sie ihr folgte. An der Anmeldung saß eine heruntergekommene verwahrloste Frau. Max ging auf sie zu.  
  
Frau: „Ja, was wollen sie?"  
  
Max: „Ich glaube, ich habe gerade eine alte Schulfreundin von mir reinkommen sehen, bin mir aber nicht ganz sicher."  
  
Frau: „Ja, und?"  
  
Max: „Es wäre mir ziemlich peinlich, wenn ich sie ansprechen würde, und dabei ist sie es gar nicht. Könnten sie mir vielleicht sagen, wie sie heißt?"  
  
Frau: „Ich gebe keine Auskünfte. Das gehört zum guten Service unseres Hauses."  
  
- Guten Hauses? Hier möchte ich nicht mal tot über den Zaun hängen!  
  
Max: „Irgendwie riecht es hier verbrannt, finden sie nicht?"  
  
Frau: „Oh nein, hoffentlich sind nicht wieder die Leitungen durchgeschmort."  
  
Die Frau erhob sich aus ihrem Stuhl und ging ins Hinterzimmer. Max nahm sich das Gästebuch und suchte nach einem weiblichen Eintrag. Zum Glück waren nur drei Zimmer belegt. Zwei von Männern, was die Sache natürlich vereinfachte. Sie legte das Buch wieder zurück und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Bike.  
Bei JamPony angekommen, rief sie Logan an.  
  
Logan: „Was haben sie rausgefunden, Max?"  
  
Max: „Sie heißt Liz Fielding und wohnt im „Season". War es das?"  
  
Logan: „Ja, danke Max. Sie haben was gut bei mir!"  
  
Max: „Wie immer!"  
  
Logans Apartment  
  
Bling kam gerade in diesem Augenblick ins Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Bling: „Und was jetzt?"  
  
Logan: „Wir fahren hin und warten, bis sie dort auftaucht."  
  
Kapitel 3  
  
Max und Kendras Wohngemeinschaft  
  
- Und jetzt ne schöne heiße Badewanne. Einfach relaxen und es sich gut gehen lassen.  
  
Max stand vor ihrer Wohnung, schloss die Tür auf. Im Dunkeln sah sie jemanden vor ihr auf dem Sofa sitzen.  
  
Stimme: „Hi."  
  
Max: „Was machst du hier?"  
  
Stimme: „Du hast mich gesucht. Hier bin ich."  
  
Max: „Woher weißt du, wo ich wohne?"  
  
Stimme: „Der Trick mit der alten Schulfreundin hat bei deinem Boss wunderbar funktioniert! Also, was willst du von mir?"  
  
In diesem Moment klopfte es an die Tür. Max ging hin und öffnete sie.  
  
Logan: „Hi Max. Ich müsste sie noch mal um einen Gefallen bitten. Haben sie kurz Zeit?"  
  
Max: „Ich habe gerade Besuch.....Von ihrer Freundin!"  
  
Logan schaut an Max vorbei zu Liz. Völlig überrascht und perplex fuhr er zur ihr hin.  
  
Logan: „June.....?"  
  
Liz: „Bitte....? Tut mir leid, da müssen sie mich verwechseln. Mein Name ist Liz. Liz Fielding."  
  
Logan fuhr näher an sie ran und schaute ihr in die Augen. Liz machte keine Anstalten seinem Blick auszuweichen.  
  
Logan: „Tut mir leid, aber sie sehen ihr so verdammt ähnlich."  
  
Liz lächelte und schaute zu Max hinüber.  
  
Liz: „Darf ich jetzt annehmen, dass du mir nicht mehr nachspionierst, nachdem wir das jetzt geklärt haben?"  
  
Logan: „Es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn wir sie belästigt haben. Es kommt nicht wieder vor."  
  
Liz: „Na, das will ich hoffen."  
  
Liz stand auf um und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür hinaus. Logan sah zu Max hinüber, die das ganze Szenario beobachtet hatte.  
  
Logan: „Ich bin mir sicher, das sie es ist. Diese Art zu lächeln! Es ist June."  
  
Max: „Aber warum sollte sie es dann leugnen. Was hat sie davon?"  
  
Logan: „Keine Ahnung, aber ich werde es rausfinden."  
  
Logan drehte sein Rollstuhl und fuhr zur Tür. Max sah ihm nach.  
  
Max: Was ist jetzt mit dem Gefallen?"  
  
Keine Antwort. Die Tür fiel ins Schloss!  
  
- Na toll! Logan jagt einer Wunschvorstellung nach, Original Cindy ist sauer, weil ich unser Mittagessen hab platzen lassen und Sketchy steckt schon wieder bis über beide Ohren in der Scheiße. Kann ja nur noch besser werden.  
  
Kapitel 4  
  
JamPony  
  
Max: „Na, immer noch ist sauer?"  
  
Original Cindy: „Nein Schwester, Original Cindy ist es ja schon gewohnt, dass du sie wegen eines Kerls sitzen lässt!  
  
Max: „Hey, tut mir echt leid. Kommt nicht wieder vor. Versprochen."  
  
Original Cindy: „Schon gut Süße. Du musst halt tun, was du tun musst. Vielleicht klappt es ja heute!"  
  
Sketchy: „Hey Max, Normal will dich sprechen."  
  
Max: „Oh nein, nicht der auch noch!"  
  
Max und Original Cindy gingen zu Normal und lehnten sich an den Tresen.  
  
Max: „Was willst du? Wir schuften uns hier den Hintern für dich wund und du lässt uns noch nicht mal 5 Minuten zum verschnaufen."  
  
Normal: „Erstens, wenn ihr wirklich mal das machen würdet, was ich euch sage, würde ich euch auch zehn Minuten Pause geben. Zweitens habe ich keinen Auftrag für dich, sondern eine Nachricht. Ein Freund deiner Familie hat gerade angerufen, deine Tante hatte einen schweren Unfall. Du möchtest bitte sofort zu ihm kommen. Er sagte sein Name sei Bling.  
  
-Logan.....!?  
  
Max: „Ich muss weg. Wir sehen uns später."  
  
Original Cindy: „Cool, hätte ich mir ja denken können!"  
  
Logans Apartment  
  
Max stand zehn Minuten später an Logans Tür. Sie klopfte und Bling öffnete ihr. Sie stürmte in die Wohnung und rief nach Logan. Dann drehte sie sich zu Bling um.  
  
Max: „Was ist mit Logan passiert? Geht es ihm gut?"  
  
Dann sah sie, wie Logan aus seinem Arbeitszimmer kam und ihr zulächelte.  
  
Logan: „Mir geht es gut und ihnen?"  
  
Max schaute ein wenig perplex zu ihm herüber und machte dann ein böses Gesicht.  
  
Max: „Was bilden sie sich ein, mir so ein Schrecken einzujagen.?"  
  
Logan: „Haben sie sich etwa Sorgen um mich gemacht?"  
  
Max: „Was soll diese Frage?"  
  
Logan: „Da haben sie recht, um sie mache ich mir viel mehr Sorgen."  
  
Max: „Wieso?"  
  
In diesem Augenblick trat Zack aus dem Arbeitszimmer heraus.  
  
Max: „Zack?!"  
  
Zack: „Hey Max."  
  
Max: "Was machst du hier?"  
  
Zack: „Schauen, wie es dir so geht."  
  
Max: „Das ist doch nicht der einzige Grund, oder?"  
  
Zack machte eine Handbewegung Richtung Wohnzimmer. Zack, Bling und Zack folgten ihr. Sie setzten sich aufs Sofa. Max schaute sich fragend in der Runde um.  
  
Max: „Ist was passiert?"  
  
Zack: „So kann man es auch bezeichnen."  
  
Max: „Ist was mit den anderen?"  
  
Zack: „Nein, ihnen geht es gut. Das Problem ist Lydecker. Er hat die ganze Stadt mobil gemacht um jemanden zu suchen."  
  
Max: „Nach mir?"  
  
Zack: „Ich weiß es nicht, die Polizei hat eine absolute Nachrichtensperre verhängt. Er trommelt überall seine Leute zusammen und positioniert sie in der ganzen Stadt. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was er vorhat."  
  
Es läutete an der Tür und Bling stand auf, um die Tür zu öffnen. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder, gefolgt von einem verletzten blutüberströmten Mädchen.  
  
Logan: „June...?! Oh mein Gott, was ist mit dir passiert?"  
  
Das Mädchen ging auf Logan zu und kniete sich zu ihm nieder.  
  
June: „Es tut mir leid, ich konnte es dir nicht sagen: Ich hätte dich dadurch nur in Gefahr gebracht. Das Risiko wäre zu groß gewesen, dass sie dir auch was antun."  
  
Logan: „Wen meinst du?"  
  
June: „Das kann ich die nicht sagen. Hör zu, du darfst keinem verraten, dass ich hier bin. Bitte. Niemandem!"  
  
Plötzlich sank sie in sich zusammen und blieb reglos auf dem Boden liegen. Bling eilte ihr sofort zu Hilfe und hob sie auf. Er legte sie aufs Bett ins Gästezimmer.  
  
Bling: „Ihre Verletzungen sind verdammt stark. Wir sollten einen Arzt rufen."  
  
Logan: „Nein, wir müssen das selbst erledigen. Es wird schon einen Grund haben, warum niemand erfahren soll, dass sie noch lebt. Kannst du ihre Wunden versorgen?"  
  
Bling: „Ja. Sollte sich ihr Zustand aber verschlechtern, wird uns nichts anderes übrig bleiben."  
  
In der Zwischenzeit erzählte Max Zack, woher sie das Mädchen kannte. Da kam Logan zurück ins Wohnzimmer.  
  
Max: „Wie geht es ihr?"  
  
Logan: „Bling versorgt gerade ihre Wunden. Ich hoffe sie kommt durch!"  
  
Max: „Warum ist sie ihnen so wichtig?"  
  
Logan: „ Ich will meine Schwester nicht noch einmal verlieren. Nicht jetzt. Nicht so!"  
  
Max: „June ist ihre Schwester? Warum haben sie das nicht gleich gesagt?"  
  
Logan: „Ich dachte sie wäre tot. Meine Familie hat sie vor elf Jahren beerdigt. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie denken ich hätte Wahnvorstellungen."  
  
Zack: „Haben sie eine Idee, was passiert ist?"  
  
Logan: „Nein. Ich kann mir das nicht erklären. Es wird mir wohl nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu warten, bis sie wieder auf den Beinen ist und sie selbst zu fragen."  
  
Max: „Können wir ihnen dabei irgendwie helfen?"  
  
Logan: „Nein. Ich glaube sie haben im Moment genug eigene Probleme, als sich um meine internen Familienangelegenheiten zu kümmern. Was wollen sie jetzt in bezug auf Lydecker machen?"  
  
Zack: „Erst einmal die Lage beobachten und abwägen, ob es sinnvoller wäre, die Stadt zu verlassen oder zu bleiben. Wenn er nicht auf der Suche nach dir ist Max, wäre es zu riskant, zu fliehen und eventuell die Aufmerksamkeit auf uns zu lenken."  
  
Logan: „Dann wäre es das Beste, sie würden erst mal hier bleiben. Hier sind sie einigermaßen sicher."  
  
Zack: „Das denke ich auch. Was sagst du dazu Max?"  
  
Max: „Zwei gegen einen. Bleibt mir wohl nichts anderes übrig. Und was wirst du tun?"  
  
Zack: „Ich höre mich mal nen bisschen um, vielleicht kriege ich raus, was Lydecker vorhat. Ich melde mich bei euch."  
  
Zack stand auf und ging zur Tür.  
  
Max: „Pass auf dich auf Zack."  
  
Zack drehte sich noch mal um und nickte Max zu, bevor er verschwand. Dann sah Max in Logans sorgenvolles Gesicht. Sie ging auf ihn zu und setzte sich auf die Sofalehne. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelte ihn an.  
  
Max: „Machen sie sich nicht so viele Sorgen. Wenn sie nur halb so viel Kampfgeist besitzt wie sie, dann wird sie es schaffen. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
  
Logan: „Vielleicht haben sie recht. Ich kann eh nichts anderes tun als warten und beten."  
  
Max: „Ich habe recht."  
  
Bling kam auf die beiden zu und stellte sich vor sie. Sein Gesicht verriet, dass es ihr wohl besser gehen würde.  
  
Logan: „Ist sie über den Berg?"  
  
Bling: „Das kann man jetzt noch nicht sagen. Es ist noch zu früh. Aber sie ist zwischenzeitlich aufgewacht und hat nach dir gefragt."  
  
Logan: „Warum hast du mir nicht Bescheid gesagt. Vielleicht wüssten wir dann jetzt näheres."  
  
Bling: „Sie soll sich erst mal ausruhen und ein bisschen schlafen. Zum Reden bleibt euch dann immer noch genug Zeit."  
  
Max: „Bling hat recht. Sie sollten sich etwas ablenken. Wie wäre es mit einer Partie Schach?"  
  
Logan: „Damit sie wieder gewinnen? Nein danke. Ich möchte ein wenig allein sein."  
  
Max und Bling verstanden und gingen in die Küche.  
  
Max: „Wieso, dass ist doch ein Grund sich zu freuen?"  
  
Bling: „Aber nicht, wenn du elf Jahre gebraucht hast, um das Geschehene zu akzeptieren.  
Hast du Hunger?"  
  
Max: „Nein, ich schau mal nach June."  
  
Max verließ die Küche und ging ins Gästezimmer. Sie stand am Fenster und schaute June an. Sie dachte an Manticore.  
  
-Ich wäre froh, wenn ich wüsste, dass Eva noch leben würde. Obwohl ich glaube, dass es besser so für sie gewesen ist. Besser tot, als ein Leben lang in der Hölle zu sein.  
  
Kapitel 5  
  
Am nächsten Morgen saßen Bling, Logan und Max beim Frühstück, als Zack in der Tür stand.  
  
Max: „Und, hast du was rausgefunden?"  
  
Zack: „Ja. Sie suchen nach einer jungen Frau. Sie soll angeblich für die Freilassung von sechs Inhaftierten aus einem Gefängnis in Oregon verantwortlich sein."  
  
Logan: „Also suchen sie gar nicht nach Max."  
  
Zack: „Nein."  
  
Zack setzte sich mit an den Tisch. Er bemerkte Max nachdenkliches Gesicht.  
  
Max: „Seit wann kümmert sich Lydecker denn um so etwas?"  
  
Zack: „Vielleicht ist es eine Falle?"  
  
Max: „Aber warum sollte er es sich dann so umständlich machen?"  
  
Zack: „Vergiss nicht Max. Kenne deinen Feind! Vielleicht will er uns nur in Sicherheit wiegen und wartet, bis wir einen Fehler machen."  
  
Logan: „Trauen sie ihm so viel Cleverness zu?"  
  
Zack schaute Logan an und machte ein ernstes Gesicht.  
  
Zack: „Unterschätze niemals deine Feinde.....Ihm ist alles zuzutrauen!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick bemerkten sie, dass June im Türrahmen stand. Sie blickte in die Runde und musterte jeden von ihnen von oben bis unten. Dann schaute sie fragend zu Logan.  
  
June: „Kann ich ihnen vertrauen?"  
  
Logan: „Ja. Es sind Freunde von mir."  
  
Bling: „Du hast sicherlich Hunger. Komm setz dich. Ich bringe dir noch nen Teller."  
  
June nahm neben Logan platz. Sie bemerkte seinen fragenden Blick.  
  
June: „Danke für deine Hilfe. Ich wusste nicht, wo ich sonst hingehen sollte."  
  
Logan: „Du weißt, dass du dich schon früher immer auf mich verlassen konntest. Also....Was ist passiert?"  
  
June: „Das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Noch nicht. Ich muss erst was klären."  
  
Logans Blick war fassungslos und wütend zugleich.  
  
Logan: „Du bist angeblich seit elf Jahren tot. Irgend jemand richtet dich brutal zu. Ich soll niemandem sagen, dass ich dich gesehen habe und du meinst nicht, dass du mir eine Erklärung schuldig bist."  
  
June: „Ich werde es dir erklären, aber eben nicht jetzt! Hast du irgendwas zum Anziehen für mich?"  
  
Zack: „Du willst in diesem Zustand rausgehen?"  
  
June blickte zu Zack und sah ihn streng an.  
  
June: „Wüsste nicht, was dich das angeht?"  
  
Max: „June, das ist Zack. Ein guter Freund von mir."  
  
June: „Und, das ist kein Grund sich in meine Angelegenheiten zu stecken. Ich kann sehr gut auf mich alleine aufpassen."  
  
Zack: „Na das haben wir ja gesehen?"  
  
June warf Zack einen bösen Blick zu und wandte sich dann wieder an Logan.  
  
June: „Also, hast du nun noch was zum Anziehen für mich?"  
  
Logan: „Im Schrank im Gästezimmer müssten noch Klamotten von meiner Ex-Frau sein."  
  
June stand auf und ging ins Gästezimmer. Sie hörten die Tür zuschnappen.  
  
Zack: „Ich halte es für keine gute Idee, wenn sie sie gehen lassen."  
  
Bling: „Da stimme ich ihm zu Logan. Sie ist noch viel zu schwach."  
  
Logan: „Was soll ich denn machen. Sie hatte schon als Kind ihren eigenen Kopf. Selbst wenn ich es ihr verbieten würde, würde sie es trotzdem tun."  
  
In diesem Moment hörten die vier die Haustür zuklappen.  
  
Logan: „Ich kann nur hoffen, dass ihr nichts passiert."  
  
Kapitel 6  
  
Am frühen Nachmittag klingelte es an der Wohnungstür. Logan, Max und Zack saßen im Arbeitszimmer.  
  
Logan: „Das wird June sein."  
  
Er wollte gerade mit dem Rollstuhl zur Tür fahren, als plötzlich sein Onkel Jonas vor ihm stand.  
  
Jonas: „Hallo Logan. Wie gehts?"  
  
Logan: „Onkel Jonas, was machst du hier?"  
  
Jonas: „Caroline hat mir erzählt, dass sie angeblich June gesehen hat. Ist da was dran?"  
  
Logan: „Nein, sie hat sich geirrt. Ich habe das Mädchen gefunden. Sie sieht ihr zwar verdammt ähnlich, aber sie ist es nicht. June ist tot. Ich glaube, wir müssen das endlich akzeptieren."  
  
Jonas: „Da hast du recht. Es war wahrscheinlich eine Wunschvorstellung von ihr."  
  
Logan: „Ja. Oh, darf ich euch bekannt machen. Das ist Zack und Max kennst du ja bereits."  
  
Jonas: „Sehr erfreut sie kennen zu lernen."  
  
Er sah zu Zack und der nickte ihm zu.  
  
Jonas: „Ah, und Max Guevara aus Greenwich. Richtig?"  
  
Max: „Ja."  
  
Logan: „Kann ich sonst noch was für dich tun Onkel Jonas?"  
  
Jonas: „Wie wärs mit was zu Trinken. Hast du nen Whiskey da?"  
  
Logan: „Ich glaube, das lässt sich einrichten."  
  
Logan fuhr in die Küche.  
  
Jonas: „Na kommt Kinder, lasst uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Dort ist es gemütlicher."  
  
Jonas ging voraus ins Wohnzimmer. Zack beugte sich zu Max und flüsterte ihr was in Ohr.  
  
Zack: „Hat der uns gerade Kinder genannt?"  
  
Max: „Hör nicht drauf. Das letzte Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, hat er offen zugegeben, dass er nur Müll labert."  
  
Zack: „Na dann!"  
  
Sie folgten Jonas ins Wohnzimmer, wo er schon genüsslich an seinem Glas nippte. Logan und er waren schon wieder in eine Diskussion über Logans Arbeit verwickelt. Die beiden setzten sich gegenüber auf das Sofa. Einen kleinen Augenblick später hörten sie, wie die Haustür aufging.  
  
June: „Logan, wo bist du?"  
  
Als Jonas Junes Stimme hörte, sprang er entsetzt auf und zog aus seinem Jackett eine Pistole. Er richtete sie auf den Eingang des Wohnzimmers. June sah ihn und blieb stehen.  
  
Jonas: „Komm mir nicht zu nahe!"  
  
Logan, Max und Zack starrten die beiden überrascht an.  
  
Logan: „Jonas....June, was soll das?"  
  
June: „Halt dich daraus Logan. Das geht nur Jonas und mich etwas an."  
  
June trat näher an Jonas, der seine Waffe immer noch auf sie gerichtet hat, heran.  
  
Jonas: „Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst nicht näher kommen."  
  
June: „Na, hast du Angst vor mir? Du würdest mich nicht erschießen. Sie wollen mich lebend. Tot nützte ich ihnen nicht mehr viel. Gib mir die Pistole."  
  
June ging weiter auf ihn zu.  
  
Jonas: „Keinen Schritt näher!"  
  
In diesem Augenblick trat June mit dem Bein gegen seinen Arm. Die Waffe flog im hohen Bogen auf den Boden. June hob sie auf und verpasste Jonas mit dem Ellenbogen einen Schlag ins Gesicht. Er kippte zur Seite auf den Boden und hielt sich seine blutende Nase. June gab die Waffe weiter an Zack. Jona zog sich am Sessel hoch und setzte sich. Sie ging auf ihn zu, stellte sich vor ihn und schaute ihn an.  
  
June: „Du hättest sie mir gleich geben sollen."  
  
Jonas: „Was willst du von mir?"  
  
June: „Abrechnen!"  
  
Jonas: „Ich weiß nicht was du meinst."  
  
June stieß ihm nochmals ihren Ellenbogen ins Gesicht.  
  
Logan: „June.....Das reicht!"  
  
June blickte zu Logan.  
  
June: „Das reicht noch lange nicht, für das was er mir angetan hat."  
  
June wandte ihren Blick zurück zu Jonas.  
  
June: „Wegen dir habe ich fast zehn Jahre in der Hölle verbracht. Weißt du überhaupt, was du mir damit angetan hast? War es wegen des Geldes oder weil du deinem alten Freund Deck einen Gefallen tun wolltest?"  
  
Max und Zack sahen sich fragen und erschrocken an.  
  
Max: „Lydecker?"  
  
Als June den Namen hörte, drehte sie sich zu Max um.  
  
June: „Woher weißt du das?"  
  
Zack: „Du warst in Manticore....?"  
  
June sah die beiden irritiert an.  
  
June: „Woher wisst ihr davon?"  
  
Zack stand auf und ging auf sie zu. Sie schaute ihn skeptisch an, machte aber keine Anstalten ihm auszuweichen. Er strich ihr die Haare aus dem Nacken und drehte sie mit dem Rücken zu Max und Logan. In ihrem Nacken war ein Strichcode zu sehen. Logan und Max schauten gleichermaßen überrascht und schockiert drein.  
  
June sah Zack an. Sie hatte eine dunkle Ahnung von dem, was hier vor sich ging, traute sich aber nicht so recht ihren Vermutungen auszusprechen. Stattdessen legte sie ihre Hand an Zacks Hals und schob sie langsam zu seinem Nacken. Als sie dort eine kleine Erhebung fühlte, ging sie vorsichtig um ihn herum. Als sie den Code in seinem Nacken sah, wich sie erschrocken zurück.  
  
June: „Das kann nicht sein. Das ist unmöglich."  
  
Es herrschte eine absolute Stille im Raum.  
  
June: „Ich dachte wir wären die einzigen."  
  
Logan: „Wir?"  
  
In diesem Moment klingelte das Handy von Jonas. Er griff sich in die Jackentasche und zog es heraus. Doch June war schneller und nahm es ihm aus der Hand.  
  
June: „Das wird Lydecker sein. Geh ran Logan und sag ihm, dass Jonas im Moment nicht kann. Er wird gleich zurück rufen."  
  
Logan nickte June zu und nahm das Gespräch an. Er drückte auf einen Knopf, um die Freisprechanlage zu aktivieren.  
  
Logan: „Ja."  
  
Lydecker: „Ist Jonas da?"  
  
Logan: „Ja, aber er kann leider im Moment nicht reden. Er ist in einer Besprechung. Kann ich ihm etwas ausrichten?"  
  
Lydecker: „Er soll mich bitte zurück rufen. Sagen sie ihm, es ist dringend. Mein Name ist Deck, dann weiß er Bescheid."  
  
Logan: „Werde ich tun......Aufgelegt."  
  
Max: „Dann sucht Lydecker also nach dir?"  
  
June: „Ja."  
  
June wandte sich Jonas zu.  
  
June: „Du wirst gleich Lydecker anrufen und ihm sagen, dass du dich mit ihm treffen willst. Alleine! In zwei Stunden in der Lagerhalle von Pier 18 im Hafen. Sag ihm, dass du weißt wo ich bin. Und keine miesen Tricks, sonst haben wir bald die nächste Beerdigung in unserer Familie. Hast du das verstanden."  
  
Jonas nickte June zu und griff nach dem Handy. Zack gab ihr die Waffe zurück und June richtete sie auf Jonas Kopf. Er wählte eine Nummer und drückte auf Freisprechen.  
  
Jonas: „Hi Deck. Ich bins Jonas. Du wolltest mich sprechen?"  
  
Lydecker: „Ja. Sie ist uns gestern in der Pension entwischt. Ich denke mal, sie ist auf dem Weg zu dir."  
  
Jonas: „Nein, ich weiß wo sie steckt. Können wir uns treffen? So in zwei Stunden etwa?"  
  
Lydecker: „Ok, wo?"  
  
Jonas: „Am Pier 18 im Hafen gibt es eine Lagerhalle. Aber komm allein."  
  
Lydecker: „Wieso allein?"  
  
Jonas: „Ähhm...."  
  
Jonas kam ins Stocken. June sah ihn eindringlich an. Sie zog den Schlitten der Pistole nach hinten und wieder nach vorne und entsicherte sie. Jonas schaute sie panisch an und überlegte kurz.  
  
Jonas: „Sie hat sich dort ganz in der Nähe versteckt. Wenn du dort mit einem großen Aufgebot ankommst, flüchtet sie vielleicht."  
  
Lydecker: „Gut, also in zwei Stunden."  
  
Jonas legte das Handy wieder beiseite.  
  
Jonas: „Und, nun zufrieden."  
  
June: „Geht doch."  
  
Logan: „Was hast du vor?"  
  
June: „Das sagte ich bereits. Abrechnen!"  
  
In diesem Moment kam Bling ins Zimmer. Ein wenig verwirrt schaute er auf Junes Waffe.  
  
Bling: „Was ist hier los?"  
  
June schaute Bling an.  
  
June: „Kannst du mir nen Gefallen tun?"  
  
Bling: „Was kann ich tun?"  
  
June: „Jonas mit in die Küche nehmen und aufpassen, dass er nicht abhaut. Ich möchte gerne mit Logan, Zack und Max allein sprechen."  
  
Bling: „Kann ich machen."  
  
June gab ihm die Waffe. Er packte Jonas am Arm und führte ihn aus dem Raum hinaus. June sah sich in der Runde um.  
  
June: „Ich denke wir haben uns einiges zu erzählen."  
  
Logan: „Das sehe ich auch so."  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
June stand am Fenster und blickte hinaus. Max, Zack und Logan schauten sie an.  
  
June: „Vor knapp elf Jahren ist es passiert. Jonas hatte mich vom Ballettunterricht abgeholt. Wir wollten gerade zum Auto, als ich Schüsse gehört habe. Ich drehte mich um und Jonas drückte mir ein Tuch vor den Mund........Es war Chloroform. Ich merkte noch, wie mir die Beine wegknickten. Auf einmal kam ein Auto auf uns zu und hielt neben uns an. Eine Hand zog mich in den Fußraum des Beifahrersitzes. Ich war völlig benommen, versuchte aber trotzdem die Augen aufzuhalten. Dann habe ich gesehen, wie ein Mann die hintere Tür aufmachte und einen Kinderleichnam aus dem Auto schmiss. Danach war ich weg."  
  
Logan: „Das heißt, das war alles inszeniert?"  
  
June: „Ja. Rate mal, warum Jonas sich angeboten hat, mich zu identifizieren."  
  
Max: „Von wem weißt du das alles?"  
  
June: „Ich habe mich nach meiner Flucht mal nen bisschen informiert. Es gab Aufnahmen von der Schießerei. Eine Drohne hat alles aufgenommen. Doch Jonas hat den Chip ausgetauscht. Das Original hatte Lydecker. Jetzt hab ich es."  
  
Logan: „Kann ich es mir ansehen?"  
  
June: „Es ist an einem sicheren Ort. Es wäre zu gefährlich es bei mir zu haben."  
  
Zack: „Wie ging es weiter?"  
  
June: „Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich festgeschnallt auf einer Art OP-Tisch. Da habe ich Lydecker das erste Mal gesehen. Ich hatte panische Angst. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was sie mit mir vorhatten. Ich habe wie am Spieß geschrieen. Doch er lachte nur über mich und meinte, dass mir das auch nichts mehr nütze. Dann haben sie verschiedene Untersuchungen an mir durchgeführt. Anschließend haben sie mich in ein kleines Zimmer gebracht. Es stand nur ein Bett, ein Tisch, ein Stuhl und eine Toilette drin....Mein Zuhause für das nächste halbe Jahr. Sie haben mich immer wieder geholt. Mir alles mögliche an Medikamenten gegeben, Untersuchungen und Tests an mir durchgeführt und mich aufgeschnitten. Nach ner Zeit merkte ich, dass sich irgendetwas in mir veränderte. Meine Seh- und Hörfähigkeit wurden besser. Dann fing der Unterricht an. Taktisches Verhalten, Waffenkunde, Kampftraining und so weiter. Ich spürte, das er dadurch meinen Willen brechen wollte. Nach einiger Zeit hatte er das auch geschafft. Nach einem halben Jahr entließ er mich aus der Einzelhaft wegen guter Führung. Er meinte, es wäre Zeit mein Gruppenverhalten zu trainieren. So habe ich die anderen kennen gelernt. Ich war nun ein Teil des X-9 Projektes mit der Nummer 331. Nach einiger Zeit erklärten sie mir, was mit mir geschehen war.....Lydecker hat das X-9 Projekt ins Leben gerufen, um zu schauen, ob es möglich ist, die DANN eines Menschen nachträglich zu verändern. Er hatte es geschafft. Sie wollten uns zu perfekten Soldaten ausbilden.  
  
Zack: „Wie viele wart ihr insgesamt?"  
  
June: „Mit mir 16. Alle mit dem gleichen Schicksal. Wir waren keine Kinder mehr, sondern nur noch Nummern."  
  
Max: „Wann habt ihr es geschafft zu entkommen?"  
  
June: „Wir?"  
  
Zack: „Du bist allein geflohen?"  
  
June: „Wir wurden so gut bewacht, es war unmöglich zu fliehen. Also hatten wir eine Abmachung. Wenn irgendjemand von uns eine Chance hat, dann soll er sie nutzen. Besser einer als keiner."  
  
Zack: „Wie hast du das angestellt?"  
  
June: „Vor etwas über einem Jahr hatten wie mal wieder ne Übung mit scharfer Munition. Ich war wohl nicht aufmerksam genug. Es hatte mich erwischet und Lydecker hatte mich auf die Krankenstation bringen lassen....In der zweiten Nacht hörte ich auf einmal die Sirenen. Es roch überall nach Qualm. Dann wurde die Tür zu meinem Krankenzimmer aufgeschlossen. Dr. Elaine Brown kam zu mir und sagte, ich müsse mich beeilen. Sie schleuste mich zum Hinterausgang des Westblockes. Es lag nur noch der Zaun zwischen Manticore und der Freiheit. Sie sagte, ich solle laufen. Das tat ich dann auch. Nachdem ich über den Zaun gesprungen war, hörte ich einen Schuss und einen Schrei......Ich drehte mich nicht um, sondern rannte so schnell ich konnte in den Wald. Ich wusste, dass sie tot ist. Sie hat sich für mich geopfert..........Ich lief bis nach Sheridan und versteckte mich dort für einige Tage. Dann bin ich weiter nach Minot in North Dakota."  
  
Logan: „Warum bist du eigentlich nicht gleich zu mir gekommen?"  
  
June: „Hier hätten sie mich als erstes gesucht. Ich wollte erst ein bisschen Gras über die Sache wachsen lassen. Außerdem, was hätte ich dir denn erzählen sollen. Hey Bruderherz, wunder dich nicht. Ich komme gerade aus einem geheimen Genlabor, wo ich die letzten zehn Jahre zum Killer ausgebildet worden bin. Tolle Idee!"  
  
Zack: „Weißt du was mit den anderen passiert ist?"  
  
June: „Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich war vor einem Monat wieder in Manticore. Ich wollte Tim, unseren C.O. suchen. Ich wollte sie daraus holen. Aber es war niemand von meinen Leuten mehr da."  
  
Max: „Willst du deswegen Lydecker sprechen?"  
  
June: „Ja, und wenn er mit der Sprache rausgerückt hat, dann wird er büßen!"  
  
Logan: „Haben seine Leute dich so zugerichtet?"  
  
June: „Ja. Nachdem ich von Max weg bin, bin ich zurück zur Pension. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum die dumme Kuh nicht an der Anmeldung gesessen hat. Ich bin die Treppe hoch auf den Flur. Vor meinem Zimmer standen zwei bewaffnete Soldaten. Noch ehe ich reagieren konnte, haben sie mich von hinten angegriffen. Ich konnte sie nach einiger Zeit abwehren und bin aus dem Fenster in den Hinterhof gesprungen. Tja, da lag meine Vermieterin . Tot. Ich bin quer durch die Stadt gelaufen, um sie abzuhängen. Und wie man sieht, erfolgreich."  
  
Logan: „Und was wolltest du vorhin noch erledigen?"  
  
June: „Ich habe Jonas gesucht. Ich wollte von ihm Antworten haben. Er hat mich an Lydecker verkauft, wie ein Stück Vieh. Er hat Geld kassiert und sich noch nen schönen Abend gemacht. Ich wollte wissen, wieso ausgerechnet ich!"  
  
June standen die Tränen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Max, Zack und Logan senkten die Köpfe. Sie konnten sich vorstellen, was June erlebt haben musste.  
  
Logan: „Ich hätte besser auf dich aufpassen sollen!"  
  
June: „Du hättest auch nichts daran ändern können. Glaub mir."  
  
Sie stand auf und ging auf Logan zu. Sie beugte sich zu ihm runter und umarmte ihn. Dann sah sie Max und Zack an.  
  
June: „Und was ist mit euch beiden?"  
  
Zack und Max erzählten ihr ihre Geschichte. An einigen Stellen nickte sie, als ob die alle in etwa das gleiche erlebt hatten.  
  
June: „Er wird dafür büßen, was er uns angetan hat."  
  
Zack: „Wir werden dich begleiten. Allein ist es für dich zu riskant."  
  
June: „Ich dachte, das hätten wir schon geklärt. Ich brauche keinen Aufpasser. Ich regele meine Sachen selbst."  
  
Zack: „Wenn es um Lydecker und Manticore geht, dann ist es unsere Sache."  
  
June: „Nein, ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn euch was passiert."  
  
Zack: „Das war keine Bitte, sondern eine Tatsache." June: „Auf eure Verantwortung. Ich habe vorhin Waffen organisiert. Für den Ernstfall."  
  
June schaute auf die Uhr.  
  
Logan: „Wann wollt ihr los?"  
  
June: „Jetzt. Bekommen wir dein Auto?"  
  
Logan nickte und gab June den Autoschlüssel. Sie ging in die Küche und kam einen Augenblick später mit Jonas wieder.  
  
Zack: „Du willst ihn mitnehmen?"  
  
June: „Kennst du ein besseres Druckmittel?"  
  
Jonas: „Was habt ihr mit mir vor?"  
  
June: „Das mach ich ganz von meiner Laune abhängig!"  
  
June ging mit Jonas zur Tür. Gefolgt von Zack, Max und Logan.  
  
Logan: „Seit vorsichtig!"  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
Es war schon dunkel, als sie in das Hafenviertel einbogen. Zack stoppte das Auto am Pier 11.  
  
Zack: „Wie sollten das Auto hier stehen lassen."  
  
Sie stiegen aus und gingen zum Kofferraum. In einer Tasche waren zwei vollautomatische Waffen. Max und Zack nahmen sie an sich und steckten die Magazine hinein. Sie packten sie zurück in die Tasche und nahmen sie mit. June ging mit gezogener Waffe hinter Jonas Rücken her. Sie beobachteten die Gegend, ob sie irgendwen von Lydeckers Leuten sehen. Vor der Lagerhalle holten sie die Waffen aus der Tasche und entsicherten sie. Max öffnete die Tür der Lagerhalle. Sie sahen Lydecker inmitten der Lagerhalle an einem Auto lehnend. Als er bemerkte, das Jonas nicht alleine kam, schreckte er hoch.  
  
June: „Eine falsche Bewegung und Jonas ist tot."  
  
Lydecker: „June..........Das hätte ich mir ja denken können."  
  
Die vier gingen auf Lydecker zu.  
  
Lydecker: „452 und 599, Max und Zack! Euch habe ich allerdings nicht erwartet."  
  
Max und Zack zeigten keinerlei Regung.  
  
June: „Wo sind die anderen?"  
  
Lydecker: „Welche anderen?"  
  
June: „Sie wissen genau von wem ich spreche."  
  
Lydecker: „Ach, du meinst die anderen X9ner. Tja, was soll ich sagen. Ich glaube da kommst du zu spät. Die X9-Serie existiert nicht mehr."  
  
June: „Das glaube ich nicht. Wo haben sie sie hinbringen lassen?"  
  
Lydecker: „Ich sagte doch gerade, das sie nicht mehr existieren. Mit anderen Worten, sie sind tot."  
  
June: „Nein!!!!!"  
  
Sie ließ Jonas stehen und ging auf Lydecker zu. Sie richtete ihre Waffe auf ihn und schaute ihm in die Augen.  
  
June: „Das ist ihre letzte Chance, mir zu sagen, wo sie sind."  
  
In diesem Augenblick rannte Jonas zur Tür. June drehte sich um und drückte ab. Jonas schrie auf und stürzte zu Boden. Sie hatte ihm im Rücken getroffen. Sie ging auf ihn zu und drehte ihn um. Zack und Max hielten Lydecker in Schach.  
  
June: „Das war unklug!"  
  
Sie richtete ihre Waffe auf seinen Kopf.  
  
June: „Warum ausgerechnet ich? Warum hast du mir das angetan?"  
  
Jonas: „Deck hatte mir zugesagt, dass ich meine Computerchips an die Regierung verkaufen kann, wenn ich ihm dich überlasse."  
  
June: „Du hast es also doch nur wegen des Geldes gemacht. Du bist ein skrupelloses Arschloch!"  
  
Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ab. Man konnte die Genugtuung auf ihrem Gesicht erkennen. Sie drehte sich wieder um und ging auf Lydecker zu.  
  
June: „Mit ihnen passiert gleich das selbe, wenn sie mir nicht sagen, wo sie sind."  
  
Lydecker: „Wenn du abdrückst, bist du die nächste."  
  
June: „Wieso?"  
  
In diesem Moment krachten die Türen der Lagerhalle auf. Soldaten kamen herein. Sie verteilten sich mit vorgerichteten Maschinengewehren um die vier herum. Max, Zack, und June schauten sich nervös um.  
  
Lydecker: „Nutze den Überraschungseffekt. Ihr erinnert euch?! Ich habe euch wohl überschätzt."  
  
Max: „Sie wussten, das es eine Falle war?"  
  
Lydecker: „Natürlich, ich habe euch doch schließlich alles beigebracht. Legt die Waffen weg.....Ich habe gewonnen."  
  
Max und June schauten Zack prüfend an. Als er die Waffe auf den Boden legte, taten Max und June es ihm gleich. Ein Soldat hob die Waffen auf und gab sie weiter.  
  
Soldat: „Auf die Knie.........Arme hinter den Kopf!"  
  
Die drei taten, was von ihnen verlangt wurde.  
  
Lydecker: „Na wenigstens wisst ihr noch, wie man Befehle ausführt! (zu den Soldaten) Schaft sie in den Transporter."  
  
Jeweils zwei Soldaten führten sie zu dem Gefängnistransporter. Zack ging voraus . Er hatte die Hände auf dem Rücken verschränkt. Max und June sahen, wie er mit seinen Fingern ihnen ein paar Zeichen gab. Max und June schauten sich an und nickten sich fast unbemerkt zu. Als Zack in den Transporter einstieg, löste er sich aus dem Griff der Soldaten und machte einen Salto über ihre Köpfe. Er trat den einem in den Magen und dem anderen versetzte er einen Schlag in den Nacken. Max und June taten es ihm gleich. Lydecker sah entsetzt, was gerade passierte.  
  
Lydecker: „Verdammt, nun schießt doch endlich!"  
  
Die Soldaten zielten auf die drei und schossen. Zack gab ihnen ein weiteres Handzeichen und deutete nach oben. Sie rannten so schnell sie konnten. Sie sprangen auf die vier Meter höher liegende Balustrade, als Max auf einmal aufschrie. Sie wurde von einer Kugel am Bein getroffen. Ohne lange zu überlegen hob Zack sie auf und rannte weiter die Balustrade entlang. Das Kugelfeuer verfolgte sie weiter. Am Ende sprangen sie durch ein Fenster auf die Straße.  
  
June: „Wir trennen uns. Du gehst mit Max zum Auto. Ich lenke sie ab. Holt mich oben an der Hauptstraße in zehn Minuten ab."  
  
Zack nickte ihr zu und verschwand. June wartete noch, bis sie beiden aus dem Blickfeld der Soldaten waren. Dann fing sie an zu rennen. Sie durchquerte die engen Gassen zwischen den Lagerhallen in Richtung der Hauptstraße. Dort angekommen machte Zack ihr die Beifahrertür auf und sie sprang auf den Sitz. Mit quietschenden Reifen verließen sie das Hafengelände. Im Rückspiegel sah Zack einen wütenden Lydecker samt seinen immer noch schießenden Gefolgsleuten. June kletterte auf den Rücksitz, wo blutüberströmt und apathisch Max lag.  
  
Zack: „Wohin jetzt?"  
  
June: „Zu Logan."  
  
Zack: „Da werden sie uns doch zuerst vermuten."  
  
June: „Das denke ich nicht. Lydecker wird uns, nachdem was eben war, nicht für so dumm halten, in der Stadt zu bleiben. Ich glaube, bei Logan sind wir erst mal sicher. Außerdem braucht Max medizinische Versorgung."  
  
Zack: „Wie gehts ihr?"  
  
June: „Es sieht schlimm aus. Sie hat schon viel Blut verloren!"  
  
Kapitel 9  
  
Logans Apartment  
  
Zack und June saßen am Küchentisch als Logan hereinkam.  
  
Logan: „Bling holt ihr gerade die Kugel aus dem Bein. Ein paar Zentimeter daneben und ich hätte mit Max bei den nächsten Paralympics antreten können."  
  
June sah Logan mit erstem Blick an.  
  
June: „Jonas ist tot. Ich habe ihn erschossen."  
  
Logan: „Was........?"  
  
June: „Ich habe ihn erschossen. Er hatte es nicht anders verdient."  
  
Zack erzählte Logan in kurzen Worten, was gerade passiert war.  
  
Logan: „Was willst du jetzt machen?"  
  
June: „Weiter weglaufen, in Deckung gehen und hoffen, dass ich meine Freiheit noch ein wenig genießen kann. Außerdem will ich wissen, was mit den anderen passiert ist."  
  
Logan: „Ich kann dich nicht zum Bleiben überreden?"  
  
June: „Nein, ich denke es ist besser so."  
  
In dem Moment kam Bling mit Max herein.  
  
Zack: „Wie geht es dir?"  
  
Max: „Wird schon werden."  
  
June: „Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist. Ich hätte euch da nicht mit rein ziehen dürfen.....Trotzdem danke für eure Hilfe."  
  
Max: „Kein Problem."  
  
June stand auf und nahm ihre Jacke.  
  
Logan: „Du willst jetzt schon los?"  
  
June: „Ja, ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit für mich. Ich muss rausfinden, wo ich stehe und wo ich hin will. Aber ich melde mich. Versprochen!"  
  
June gab Max und Zack die Hand.  
  
June: „Lasst euch nicht erwischen. Ihr habt bei mir noch was gut. Nicht, dass ich euch mal irgendwo rausholen muss."  
  
Sie lächelte die beiden an und ging dann auf Bling zu.  
  
June: „Und du pass mir gut auf meinen Bruder auf. Er hat zu viele Dummheiten im Kopf!"  
  
Bling nickte ihr zu. Sie drehte sich zu Logan um.  
  
June: „Danke für alles. Ich ruf dich an."  
  
Logan: „Pass auf dich auf. Und wenn du etwas brauchst........"  
  
June: „.....dann weiß ich, wo ich dich finden kann."  
  
Sie bückte sich zu ihm runter und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie schaute nochmals in die Runde und verließ dann die Wohnung.  
  
Kapitel 10  
  
Auf der Space Needle  
  
- Tja, wer hätte gedacht, dass Logans Schwester eine von uns ist. So betrachtet, ist die Welt schon sehr klein. Vielleicht habe ich auch mal das Glück, die anderen wieder zu sehen, auch wenn Zack mir nicht sagen will, wo sie sind. Eines Tages Kinder, sind wir wieder zusammen. Und dafür lohnt es sich weiter zu machen.  
  
Bitte bitte gebt mir ein Feedback. Es ist meine erste Veröffenlichung. Ich habe noch mehr Storys auf Lager, traue mich aber nicht, sie hier rein zu stellen. Ich hoffe, die Story hat euch gefallen!!!  
  
Aaron-Chiara 


End file.
